verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mind Control
Mind Control beschreibt Gedanken- beziehungsweise Bewußtseinskontrolle. Mind Control ist ein in Verschwörungstheorien häufig wiederzufindender Faktor, schließlich stellt sich für viele Verschwörungstheoretiker immer wieder die Frage "Wer will, dass ich das glaube?". Allerdings wird Mind Control auch gerne von der Allgemeinheit als Phantasterei angesehen, da sie in manchen Fällen wie eine Science-Fiction-Story aussieht. Interessant dabei ist, dass die wenigsten zugeben würden, dass sie empfänglich oder auch nur beeinflussbar von Mind Control sind (auch unter denen die an Mind Control glauben). Hierbei stellt sich natürlich wieder die Frage "Wer will, dass die Leute nicht glauben, dass sie beeinflußt werden können?" Mind Control kann man in 2 Gruppen unterteilen: # Indirekte (also durch Beeinflussung von Medien, Erlebnissen usw.) in Illuminatus! als Konditionierung (Anpassung) bezeichnet. # Direkte (durch Beeinflussung des Organismus wie z. B. durch Drogen, Implantate, Strahlungen). Hierbei gibt es natürlich auch Fälle, die eigentlich nicht in eine dieser Gruppen einzuteilen sind (z. B. Hypnose). Indirekte Mind Control Zeichnet sich besonders dadurch aus, dass sie für die Allgemeinheit gut geeignet ist, da man mit ihr meistens nur eine allgemeine Meinung schürt. Das Dritte Reich stellt ein häufig genanntes Beispiel für solche Taktiken dar. Allerdings kann man indirekte Mind Control auch auf einzelne Personen anwenden. Der Trick dabei ist meistens einfach, das man die Leute glauben läßt, selbst zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Eine dazu passende Theorie ist auch, dass viele Verschwörungstheoretiker so beeinflußt werden, falsche Thesen aufzustellen, um wieder eine Verschwörung zu vertuschen. Aber auch Regierungsoberhäupter sollen Opfer solcher Kontrolle werden. Kommerzielle Werbung Sicherlich steht es außer Frage, dass Werbung versucht, den Menschen zu beeinflussen. Hierbei ist allerdings darauf zu achten, dass Werbung nicht mehr mit den Mitteln ihrer Anfangszeit arbeitet. Werbung ist anfangs als reines Informationsmittel über die Produktpalette gedacht gewesen. Heute allerdings bringt Werbung kaum Information, sondern versucht vielmehr die Vermittlung eines Lebensgefühls oder bringt den bloßen Versuch, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, mit sich. Letztendlich entfernte sich die Werbung vom Produkt, um eine Art Verknüpfung mit angenehmeren Dingen zu erreichen. Beispiele sind hierfür der Cowboy, der sich zufrieden die Zigarette anzündet, sowie auch viele Wahlwerbespots, die beispielsweise blühende Landschaften versprechen, aber immer weniger auf das eigentlich wichtigere Programm der Parteien hinzuweisen. In diesem Zusammenhang ist auffallend, dass bei der Wahlwerbung immer erwähnt wird, "für diese Werbung ist immer die jeweilige Partei verantwortlich". Wandlung der Werbung Bis vor wenigen Jahren war die Qualität eines Produktes ein wichtiges in der Werbung vorgebrachtes Argument. Da war zum Beispiel auf der Werbung von Fotogeschäften zu lesen "Nur mit guten Bildern macht Fotografieren wirklich Spaß" oder auch zu hören, dass man mit den Autos einer bestimmten Marke nie liegenbleiben würde. Heute sind derartige Werbeargumente fast vollständig verschwunden! Kein Automobilhersteller beruft sich bei seiner Werbung auf dem Platz seiner Modelle in der Pannenstatistik, jeder hingegen, wie günstig angeblich seine Finanzierungskonditionen sind! (Was nützt ein billiges Auto, das stets kaputt ist?) Auch Elektrofachmärkte werben heute nur noch über Dummheit (ich bin doch nicht blöd) und über den Preis (Geiz ist geil...). Ob die von ihnen angebotenen Artikel auch qualitativ in Ordnung sind, und wie das Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis ist, darüber schweigt man sich stets aus! Noch weniger informativ ist die Werbung für Diskotheken und Musikveranstaltungen: Früher strich man noch die Party location als besonders in der Werbung hervor, heute findet man häufig nur noch ein merkwürdiges Phantasiebild, aber keine Angaben darüber, wie die Party location beschaffen ist (Größe, Gepflegtheit, usw.). Aber dies scheint in einer Zeit, in der man nur wegen der Musik (und nicht etwa um zu tanzen oder Spaß zu haben) eine Veranstaltung besuchen soll (zumindest ist dies der Wille der Veranstalter!) keine Rolle mehr zu spielen! Schulen Sicherlich ist Bildung eine in der heutigen Zeit unumgängliche Notwendigkeit. Allerdings läßt bereits das Wort "Bildung" die vielleicht nicht ganz unbeabsichtigte weitere Interpretation zu, dass es hierbei nicht nur die Vermittlung von Information handelt, sondern auch die Formung/Bildung des Geistes. Auffällig ist hierbei auch, dass Schüler nach Leistung häufig getrennt werden, um ihnen einen unterschiedlichen Unterrichtsstoff (und vielleicht auch Klassenbewusstsein) zu vermitteln. Hierbei ist es auch eine interessante Tatsache, dass viele Politische-Weltkunde-Lehrer der DDR nach deren Zerfall in Nervenheilanstalten eingewiesen wurden/werden mußten. Geschichte Geschichte haben wir aus Schriftstücken der Vergangenheit. Hierbei ist es wichtig, dass jeweilige der Verfasser selbst eine Meinung besaß. 1984 prägte die Sätze "Wer die Vergangenheit kontrolliert, kontrolliert die Zukunft. Wer die Gegenwart kontrolliert, kontrolliert die Vergangenheit." Ein weiteres Beispiel für die "fehlerhafte" Dokumentation der Vergangenheit ist, dass manche Verbrechen von glorifizierten Personen einfach unter den Tisch gekehrt werden. In der Europäischen Geschichte trifft dies meist auf Adlige wie Karl der Große, Bismarck zu. Medien Heutzutage gibt es relativ viele Möglichkeiten, an Informationen zu kommen. Dabei ist es schwer, den Überblick zu behalten, was nun seriös und was unseriös ist. Diese Frage machen sich Konzerne wie zum Beispiel der Axel-Springer-Verlag zunutze, indem sie ihre Nachrichten als seriös und fundiert darstellen. Das bietet eine Hilfestellung für den Bürger, der nicht viel Zeit hat, sich zu informieren, hat aber gleichzeitig den Nachteil, dass ein nahezu blindes Vertrauen gegenüber Informationen entsteht. Somit ist es für solche Konzerne einfach, Informationen als wahr oder falsch dazustellen und somit die Massen zu kontrollieren. Das macht sie anfällig für Verschwörungstheorien. Gleichzeitig bestehen Konflikte zwischen den Medienkonzernen, die die eigene Seriosität schwächen, aber von der Öffentlichkeit kaum wahrgenommen werden (Springer-Verlag/Bild - Brainpool/ProSieben Media AG). Auffallend ist, dass heutzutage selbst schwere Katastrophen mit hohen Sachschäden von den Medien so gut wie nicht (wie beim Einsturz des 170 Meter hohen Sendemastes Rommel in Langenberg am 2.9.1996) erwähnt werden oder bald wieder aus den Nachrichten verschwinden (wie der Sturz eines LKWs von der Wiehltalbrücke, siehe Warum verschwand diese Katastrophe so schnell aus den Massenmedien) während zum Beispiel terroristische Aktionen, insbesondere gegen jüdische Einrichtungen wie vor einigen Jahren gegen eine Synagoge in Düsseldorf viel länger in den Medien bleiben, auch wenn der entstandene Schaden marginal war (Sachschaden bei Anschlag auf Synagoge in Düsseldorf ca. 6000 Euro, Einsturz des Sendemasten in Langenberg 5 Millionen Euro, Sturz des LKWs von der Wiehltalbrücke 30 Millionen Euro) . Das kann doch nicht normal sein, wenn bei Berichterstattung von Katastrophen im gleichen Land es von geringerer Bedeutung ist, wie hoch der Schaden ist, als wer das Opfer ist. Hier liegt doch ein Fehler in der Berichterstattung vor! Offenbar ist Terror medienwirksamer als ein "Verbrechen aus niederen Beweggründen", ein Unfall oder eine Technik- oder Naturkatastrophe! Dies könnte aber auch durchaus der Obrigkeit, die einen Schnüffelstaat propagiert, um unter anderem das Guthaben der Bürger zu erfassen, gut ins Konzept passen: Denn zur Bekämpfung des Terrors lassen sich leicht freiheitsbeschränkende Maßnahmen durchsetzen! Im Fall von Unfällen, Technik- oder Naturkatastrophen bringen derartige Maßnahmen nichts und im Fall von kriminellen Einzeltätern nur sehr wenig. Unterschwellige Botschaften Unterschwellige Botschaften sind Informationen, die das Gehirn unbewußt wahrnimmt. Auch wenn es wissenschaftlich erwiesen ist, daß auch unbewußte Wahrnehmungen auf das Gehirn wirken, so ist es doch umstritten, wie weit sie das Verhalten beeinflussen können. Laut der offiziellen Angaben der Werbeindustrie wird unterschwellige Werbung als wirkungslos betrachtet. Dem entgegen steht eine große Angst bei vielen Menschen, ohne ihr Wissen manipuliert werden zu können. Beispiele für vermutete unterschwellige Botschaften ist insbesondere Film- und Fernseh-Werbung (Iß-Popcorn-trink-Cola-Studie), aber auch Musik, der nachgesagt wird, rückwärts abgespielt Botschaften zu enthalten, die das Gehirn wahrnimmt. Iß-Popcorn-trink-Cola-Studie In den 50ern machte sich der Werbefachmann James Vicary in diversen Zeitschriften mit der sogenannten Iß-Popcorn-trink-Cola-Studie einen Namen. In dieser angeblichen Studie soll James Vicary in Kinofilme alle 5 Sekunden die Botschaft "Iß Popcorn" oder "Trink Cola" für so kurze Sekundenbruchteile eingeblendet haben, daß der Zuschauer sie nicht bewußt wahrnehmen konnte. Der Umsatz von Cola soll um 18 %, der Umsatz von Popcorn um etwa 58 % gesteigert worden sein. Am 7. Mai 1958 wurde ein Patent Nummer 3 060 795 für einen "Apparat zur Erzeugung visueller Stimulation" von Robert E. Corrigan und Hal C. Becker von Precon and Equipment Corporation in New Orleans eingereicht, der sich für die Versendung unterschwelliger Botschaften eignet. In der daraus resultierenden Angst verbot der US-amerikanischer Bundesausschuß und der amerikanische Verband der Rundfunksender diese vermeintliche Werbemethode. Andere Länder zogen nach. Nachdem Versuche, die Studie zu wiederholen, gescheitert waren und Kritik an der Studie entstand (etwa, daß das Kino in Fort Lee, in dem die Studie durchgeführt wurde, niemals in 6 Wochen von 45 699 Zuschauern besucht worden sein könne), gestand James Vicary 1962 in der Zeitschrift Advertising age ein, daß diese Studie Erfindung gewesen sei und als Überaus erfolgreiche Werbung für seine Werbeagentur diente. Es gab Gerüchte, wonach Vicary in dieser Zeit über 4,5 Millionen Dollar an Beratungshonoraren von anderen Werbeagenturen eingestrichen habe. Das Vicary heute vollkommen verschwunden ist, nährt dennoch Spekulationen über die Echtheit der Studie. Unterschwellige Werbung blieb ein Thema in der Öffentlichkeit, zum Teil wurden sogar Filme vermarktet, die mit ihren unterschwelligen Botschaften den Käufern dazu verhelfen sollten, abzunehmen oder Selbstvertrauen zu gewinnen. Aufsehen erregte das Thema, als im US-Wahlkampf 2000 in einem Republikanischen Werbespot für George W. Bush im Zusammenhang mit den Demokraten scheinbar das Wort "RATS" (Ratten) als unterschwellige Botschaft eingeblendet wurde. Dieser Werbespot zeigt allerdings auch wie schwierig es ist, unterschwellige Botschaften in Fernseh- oder Film-Medien zu verstecken. Da diese Medien auf 24-Bilder pro Sekunde standardisiert sind, kann ein dazwischen geschobenes Bild leicht bemerkt werden, auch wenn sich die Botschaft dem Bewusstsein nicht erschließt. Vom Bemerken und dem entdecken des Manipulationsversuchs wiederum ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt, insbesondere wenn durch digitale und Video-Aufzeichnungen, jedes einzelne Bild eines Filmes nach belieben abrufbar ist. Lügendetektoren Lügendetektoren, auch Polygraphen genannt, sind Geräte, die angeblich Lügen aus der Messung unterbewußten Reaktionen erkennen können. Die Lüge, so die unbewiesene Theorie, macht die entsprechende Person nervös, ihr Puls, ihre Atemfrequenz, ihre Blutdrucks und ihre Hautfeuchtigkeit sollen sich ändern. Der Trick, der hier aber in Wahrheit dahinter steht, ist, daß die Person allein durch die Befürchtung beim Lügen ertappt zu werden, reagiert. Erst durch das Setting wird die Reaktion provoziert, die die Person als Lügner enttarnt. Dennoch wird die Methode des Lügendetektors nach außen als zuverlässig dargestellt, da es sonst für die Opfer von Lügendetektoren ein leichtes wäre, dem Setting ein entsprechendes Set entgegenzubringen, also sich beim Lügen einfach zu entspannen. Neuere Versuche zur Entwicklung eines Lügendetektors setzen sich mit der Messung von Hirnaktivitäten auseinander. (Gedankenlesen) Sprache Es mag sich fremdartig anhören (warum wohl?), aber selbst die alltägliche Kommunikation kann als Zeichen von Mind Control gesehen werden. So ist es z. B. verwunderlich, wie häufig das Wort "ist" gebraucht wird, denn das Wort "ist" impliziert vollkommene Zweifellosigkeit, während andere Formulierungen wie "es könnte sein, daß" oder "möglicherweise" häufig wegfallen. So kann die Sprache die eigenen Meinungen als einzige Wahrheit nennen. In diesem Zusammenhang sind wieder die "Vertrauenspersonen" zu erwähnen, die mit Wörtern wie "ist" allgemein wissenschaftlich anerkannt werden. Doch wiederspricht das der Wissenschaft, die sich eher aus unbeweisbaren (nur untermauerbaren) Thesen zusammensetzt. Im Augenblick, in dem eine These dann aber mit "es ist so" bezeichnet wird, wird aus Wissenschaft Religion. Ähnlich findet man es in Ansprachen von Politkern, die häufig von "so ist es" oder "so ist es nicht" sprechen. Anzumerken ist, daß dieser Text selbst diverse Phrasen benutzt, die den Leser gläubig machen können/sollen. Siehe auch 1984, Neusprech Cold reading Cold reading, auch als Barnum-Effekt bezeichnet, ist eine spezielle Taktik der sprachlichen Manipulation, die vorrangig von Mantikern und Verschwörungstheoretikern aber auch im täglichen Leben angewandt wird. Beim cold reading bedient sich der Anwender der Eigenschaft des Menschen, zutreffende Voraussagen stärker wahrzunehmen und als Bestätigung der Voraussage zu betrachten als unzutreffende Voraussagen. Cold reading läßt sich in 3 Aspekte einteilen. *Das treffen einer vieldeutigen Prognose *Die Interpretation des Hörers, die weitere Deutungsmöglichkeiten liefert (durch mediale Verknüpfung kann heute jeder noch viele weitere Deutungen finden) *Überbeurteilung von Zutreffendem gegenüber Nichtzutreffendem. In Horoskopen oder Persönlichkeitsanalysen finden sich auch folgende Arten von Barnum-Aussagen wieder: *Erwähnung von Ängsten, denn jeder sehnt sich nach Sicherheit *Erwähnung von Wünschen, denn jeder sehnt sich nach Besseren (meist auf Neid begründet) *'Sowohl-als-auch'-Aussagen, die den Großteil der Möglichkeiten abdecken *'Unklare Formulierungen', denn eine klare Formulierung ließe sich widerlegen (Voraussagen sind meist nicht falsifizierbar) *'Suggerierte Dinge', Dinge die eintreten könnten, z. B. "Sie könnten verletzt werden", was so gut wie immer zutrifft, d. h. man könnte sich immer mal verletzen. Ein Beispiel für cold reading im Bereich der Verschwörungstheorien lieferte die Prognose von Alex Jones. Dieser sagte am 25. Juli 2001 einen Terroranschlag voraus, den man Osama bin Laden in die Schuhe schieben würde, was am 11. September bestätigt wurde, was man als Indiz für Jones gute Quellen ansah. Als er aber mit neunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit einen großen Anschlag im September 2006 ankündigte, der nicht eintraf, wurde es von Jones Anhänger so erklärt, daß er mit seiner Ankündigung den Anschlag verhinderte, da er ja sonst bestätigt worden wäre (Zirkelschluß). Assoziative Begriffe Die Verknüpfung von Worten mit Gedanken und Gefühlen sind in unserer Gesellschaft alltäglich und unterscheiden sich je nach sozialem Spektrum. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass zur Beeinflussung des Hörers des öfteren positiv assoziierte Begriffe zur Beschreibung negativer Dinge gebraucht werden. Im folgenden ein paar Beispiele: *''Friedenssicherungseinsatz'', Kriegspräventionseinsatz anstelle von Krieg *''Verteidigungsministerium'' anstelle von Militärministerium *Patriotismus anstelle von Nationalismus *''Entschlackung'' (eines Unternehmens) anstelle von Arbeitsplatzabbau *''Genussmittel'' für ungesunde Lebensmittel und legale Drogen Dies funktioniert natürlich auch umgedreht indem besonders negativ-assoziierte Begriffe für geächtete Dinge verwendet werden. *''Rauschgift'', Suchtgift anstelle von illegale Droge *''Marihuana'' (mexikanische Bezeichnung) anstelle von Hanf (deutsch) oder Cannabis (Latein) (die fremdländische Bezeichnung sollte insbesondere die antimexikanischen Ressentiments der US-Amerikaner ansprechen) *''"den Körper verkaufen"'' anstelle von "sich prostituieren" bzw. "sexuelle Dienstleistungen anbieten" *''Raubkopie'' anstelle von Urheberrechtsverletzung bzw. Copyright-Verletzung (Raub erfordert im Gegensatz zu Diebstahl die Anwendung von Zwang bzw. Gewalt gegen eine Person) In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch der zunehmende Gebrauch militärischer und nationalistischer Begriffe in Werbung und Medien bemerkenswert (man könnte meine man wollte uns eine positive Assoziation aufdrängen) *"Die Bahn macht mobil" (Wie ein Staat im Weltkrieg) *"Prosieben Star Force" (In Anlehnung an die amerikanische Luftwaffe) *"Prosieben Blockbuster" (In Anlehnung an die Luftminen des zweiten Weltkrieges) *"Volks-Bibel", "Volks-Händy", "Volks-notbook" (Und bald kommt die "Bild" wohl mit dem Volksempfänger an) *Du bist Deutschland (Warum Deutschland? Warum nicht "Du bist die Menschheit" oder "Du bist die Welt", warum macht man uns vor, das wir eine (nationalistische) Identität brauchen? Darf man denn nicht einfach man selbst sein?) Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Manipulation besteht in der Verkomplizierung von Begriffen, die vor allem zur Abschreckung der Unwissenden dient, sich mit einem Fachgebiet zu beschäftigen. Fachsprachen finden sich in nahezu allen größeren Berufsfeldern. Medizin-nahe Wissenschaften benutzen dabei oft lateinische Begrifflichkeiten für Dinge, während in Sozialwissenschaften, insbesondere Wirtschaftswissenschaften, oft auf Anglizismen zurückgegriffen wird. Insbesondere in der Wirtschaft und Technologiebranche werden auch gerne Schlagworte verwendet, deren wirkliche Bedeutung meist völlig unklar bleibt, die aber Fortschrittlichkeit suggerieren sollen: *Web 2.0 *Industrie 4.0 siehe auch: Name dropping Isolation Der Mensch neigt dazu, sich stets und ständig mit seinen Mitmenschen zu vergleichen. Sofern man sich ethisch und moralisch immer mit einer großen Gruppe vergleichen kann, wird man in diesen Gruppen eine eher neutrale Sicht haben, reduziert man allerdings die Gruppe, mit der sich ein Betroffener vergleichen kann, so wird er eher dazu neigen, die Meinungen dieser Gruppe anzunehmen. Das heißt, je mehr eine Person in einer Gruppe von der Außenwelt isoliert ist, desto stärker wird sie an die Überzeugungen der Gruppe glauben. Ein Hauptanliegen von Sekten und Kirchen ist deshalb, ihre Mitglieder weitestgehend von der Außenwelt abzukoppeln. Auch im heutigen Terrorismus spielt das eine Rolle. Hier entwickeln sich meist aus einem mehr oder weniger isolierten Freundeskreis erst die terroristischen Zellen (ohne jegliches Zutun von Haßpredigern). Andererseits ist auch zu bedenken, daß der Vergleich mit großen Menschengruppen ebenso zu einem fehlerhaften Verhalten führen kann, z. B. wenn man der Meinung ist, daß der Tod von 3000 Bewohnern der westlichen Welt (11. September) einen militärischen Einsatz rechtfertigt, bei dem 3600 Bewohner des Nahen Ostens allein durch Bomben getötet werden (Krieg in Afghanistan). Kennenlernen Das Kennenlernen einer Person oder indirekt eines Autors über ein Medium ist wie das Wort schon sagt ein Lernprozess. Diese ersten Kontakte hinterlassen meist einen prägenden Eindruck, der später nur unter einem größeren gedanklichen Aufwand korrigiert werden kann. Somit sind diese ersten Kontakte besonders wichtig um eine Person für sich einzunehmen und natürlich auch ein idealer Angriffspunkt für Methoden zur Manipulation. Für gewöhnlich zielt die Manipulation dahingehend ab, dass der Ausführende dem manipulierten Menschen unterbewusst lehrt, ehrlich, wissend und gegebenenfalls sympatisch zu sein. Um dies zu erreichen könnten für den Manipulierten unmittelbar nachprüfbare Wahrheiten (Wahrnehmungen) ausgesprochen werden, wie etwa "Die Sonne scheint". Erweitert kann dies mit kurzfristigen selbsterfüllenden Prophezeiungen werden, etwa "Ich werde zum Himmel schauen", gefolgt von der Handlung und der verbalen Bestätigung dieser Handlung, "Jetzt schaue ich zum Himmel". All diese Aussagen laufen darauf hinaus, dass die manipulierte Person lernt, dass der Manipulator die Wahrheit spricht. Andere Aussagen, etwa "Ich fühl mich gut", sollten vermieden werden, da sie für die manipulierte Person nicht nachvollziehbar sind und den Lernprozess stören. Hat der manipulierte Mensch verinnerlicht, dass der Manipulator Tatsachen ausspricht, können über pseudologische Erklärungen unterschwellig Befehle gegeben werden, "setz dich, dann kannst du besser sehen", welche stets mit einer Betätigung gefolgt werden, "siehst du, du kannst nun besser sehen". Dies lässt sich weiter mit Suggestionen verknüpfen, "... wird dir gefallen", was wiederum mit der Bestätigung gefolgt wird. Unter Kritikern von Verschwörungstheorien kursiert hierfür oft die Weisheit, dass man eine Lüge am besten zwischen zwei Wahrheiten versteckt. Ein unkritischer Geist nimmt in einer Verschwörungstheorie die zwei (meist recht allgemeinen) Wahrheiten auf und lernt aus ihnen, dass auch der restliche Inhalt vertrauenswürdig ist, weshalb er die Lüge glaubt. Direkte Mind Control Das ist wohl die umstrittenste Form von Mind Control, da sie in vielerlei Hinsicht wie Science Fiction wirkt. Direkte Mind Control ist im allgemeinen dafür gedacht, einzelne Individuen zu kontrollieren, aber durch elektromagnetische Strahlung sowie der Verbreitung von Drogen (z. B. im Trinkwasser) usw. kann man auch direkte Manipulation an Gruppen vornehmen. Gerade Geheimdienste werden häufig in Geschichten wie zum Beispiel der menschenrechtswidrigen Forschung an Mittel der direkten Manipulation erwähnt. Siehe auch: MK-ULTRA Chemische Substanzen Die Beeinflussung des Bewusstseins mittels Drogen ist eine hinreichend bewiesene Tatsache. Doch sind sehr viele chemische Substanzen nur unzureichend erforscht (im Gegensatz zu elektromagnetischen Wellen), so daß es hier durchaus noch Geheimpräparate geben kann, die von Geheimdiensten eingesetzt werden. Des weiteren stellt sich bei einigen vermuteten Verbreitungsverfahren die Frage nach der Dosis. Wahrheitsserum Die Suche nach einem Wahrheitsserum war ein großes Ziel der Geheimdienste. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen führte man, wie etwa im MK Ultra-Programm, zahlreiche Menschenversuche an Unwissenden durch. Zunächst gilt es hierbei die Zunge des Gesprächspartners zu lockern, was schon durch einfache Drogen, wie Alkohol und Cannabis ("Redeflash"), erreicht werden kann. Man kann sich leicht Vorstellen, das bei einem Gespräch in gepflegter Runde so einiges an Geheimnissen auf diese einfache Weise ausgeplappert wird (Alkoholismus ist in Geheimdienstkreisen stark verbreitet). Als Wahrheitsdroge für wirkliche Verhörsituationen gilt aber insbesondere Thiopental, ein Schlafmittel, welches den Redefluss stark steigert. Hierbei ergibt sich das Problem, dass der Verhörte allerdings auch leicht einschlafen kann, weshalb man ihm wiederum Aufputschmittel geben muss, um die Dosis zu erhöhen. In früheren Zeiten soll auch Scopolamin verwendet worden sein (siehe unten) Es lässt sich feststellen, dass, trotz aller Bemühungen ein Wahrheitsserum zu finden, die gängigsten Verhörmethoden in Unrechtsregimen noch immer Folter und Erpressung sind. Scopolamin Scopolamin ist, neben Hyoscyamin/Atropin, ein halluzinogenes Delierantium welches sich in einigen weit verbreiteten Nachtschattengewächsen findet (z.B. Stechapfel (Datura), Engelstrompete (Brugmensia), Tollkirsche (Atropa Belladonna), Alraune (Mandragora), Bilsenkraut (Hyoscyamus)). Scopolamin erzeugt, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Halluzinogenen, auch sogenannte "echte" Halluzinationen, also solche die sich nicht von der Realität unterscheiden lassen. Der kritische Verstand ist hierbei stark eingeschränkt (Delierantium), während man gleichzeitig körperlich völlig mobil bleibt. Nach einer Intoxikation mit Scopolamin können die Halluzinationen leicht Tage anhalten, wobei große Gedächtnislücken auftreten. Eine Vergiftung mit Scopolamin kann auch leicht zum Tod führen. Es lässt sich vermuten, dass Menschen unter Scopolamin-Einfluss sehr leicht zugänglich für Suggestionen sind und so manipuliert werden können. Man könnte einem Opfer etwa vorspielen, dass man sein Vorgesetzter oder ein Verwandter sei. In Kolumbien, wo die Droge von Kriminellen ähnlich wie K.o.-Tropfen verwendet wird und Burundunga heißt, soll es einige Fäll gegeben haben in denen die Vergiftete selbst Geld vom Automaten abhoben oder Wertsachen aus ihren Wohnungen heraus trugen um sie den Kriminellen zu übergeben. Hierbei kommt den Kriminellen natürlich die Gedächtnislöschende Wirkung der Droge zur Hilfe. Scopolamin kann in Getränke gemischt oder als Pulver ins Gesicht des Opfers geblasen werden. Erzählungen von mit Scopolamin-getränkten Visitenkarten, die als Kontaktgift wirken würden, gelten hingegen als Internet-Hoaxes. Scopolamin wurde im MK Ultra Programm der CIA erforscht, soll aber wegen seiner negativen Effekte verworfen worden sein. Pheromone Pheromone sind Botenstoffe, die der biochemischen Kommunikation zwischen Lebewesen einer Spezies dienen. Die Stoffe werden hierfür in der Luft oder im Wasser verbreitet. Die Wirkung von Pheromonen ist insbesondere bei Insekten bekannt, aber auch Säugetiere, wie etwa Hunde die ihr Revier durch Urin markieren, benutzen Pheromone. Das Ausmaß der Wirkung von Pheromonen auf den Menschen ist umstritten. Besonders im Verdacht steht Androstenon, ein Abbauprodukt von Testosteron, eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Die Existenz des Jacobson-Organ, welches bei den meisten Säugern für die Aufnahme von Pheromonen zuständig ist, ist beim Menschen umstritten. Das Organ scheint wenn dann soweit zurückgebildet, das es nichts weiter als einen evolutionären Rest ohne aktive Funktion darstellt. Produkte die Pheromone beinhalten, werden meist mit Versprechungen vermarktet auf andere Personen unterbewusst stark anziehend zu wirken, allerdings dürfte hier vor allem die Steigerung des Kaufinteresses im Vordergrund stehen (siehe Quacksalber). Chemtrails Einige Anhänger der Chemtrails-Theorie glauben, daß chemische Substanzen gezielt über Städten versprüht werden, um die Bevölkerung zu manipulieren. Jo Conrad verweist darauf, daß laut der Homöopathie Bariumsalze und Aluminium, Stoffe die angeblich in Chemtrails verwendet werden, den freien Willen schwächen könnten. Leitungswasser Zur Verbreitung von Drogen in der Bevölkerung eignet sich besonders die Wasserversorgung, weil jeder früher oder später davon Gebrauch macht. Insbesondere die Fluoridierung von Leitungswasser, angeblich zur Prophylaxe von Zahnkaries, wird von einigen Theoretikern als Methode zur Bewußtseinskontrolle gesehen, da laut diesen Fluoride die Willenskraft schwächen würden. Weitere Aufmerksamkeit erregte zuletzt eine japanische Studie, welche eine Korrelation des Lithium-Gehalts von Trinkwasser mit der Selbstmordrate fand. Lebensmittel Viele Lebensmittel haben von Natur aus eine Wirkung auf den Gemütszustand, die allerdings so schwach ist, bzw. an die man sich so gewöhnt hat, daß man sie kaum mehr wahrnimmt. Zucker bewirkt beispielsweise von Natur aus die Freisetzung von Glückshormonen und kann so in gewissen Rahmen sogar eine Abhängigkeit über die biologische Notwendigkeit hinaus bewirken. Phänomene wie das sogenannte "Frustfressen" lassen sich so einfach als Realitätsflucht in den Rausch erklären. So gesehen ließe sich Mind Control bewirken, indem man bestimmte Nahrungsmittel attraktiver gestaltet als andere. Ein Beispiel hierfür sehen manche in der staatlichen Subventionierung der Fleischproduktion. Des weiteren stehen Fast Food und Soft-Drinks immer wieder im Verdacht, mit abhängigmachenden Substanzen versehen zu sein. Angeblich sollen nach Absetzen einer längeren Ernährung mit diesen Produkten auch Entzugserscheinungen zu beobachten sein. Allerdings stellt sich die Frage, ob die vielleicht schon durch die schlichte Überdosierung von natürlichen, legalen Rauschmitteln (Zucker) bewirkt wird. Scotophobin Der US-Amerikaner George Ungar trainierte in den 1960ern Ratten mittels Elektroschocks eine Dunkelfurcht an. Es gelang ihm aus den Gehirnen dieser Ratten eine Substanz zu extraieren, welche bei Injektion in andere Ratten dieselbe Dunkelfurcht erzeugte. Ungar nannte diese Substanz Scotophobin (scotos, griech. dunkel, phobos, griech. Furcht). Es gelang die Substanz synthetisch herzustellen und auch bei anderen Tierarten zur Erzeugung von Dunkelfurcht anzuwenden. Dies deutet darauf hin das Erinnerungen bzw. Gelerntes teilweise als chemische Substanz gespeichert wird und zwischen Gehirnen übertragen werden kann. *Wolfgang Miram: Informationsverarbeitung, S. 105f Elektromagnetische Wellen Eine der wohl umstrittensten Fragen ist die Wirkung von EM-Wellen. Angeblich soll z. B. in Rußland ein Gerät entwickelt worden sein, das mit Hilfe niederfrequenter EM-Wellen einen Menschen bis hin zu Trancezustände bringen und ihn dann mit hochfrequenten Wellen aufputschen konnte (Psychotronik). Angeblich soll dieses Gerät während des Koreakrieges von Nordkorea als ein Mittel der Informationsbeschaffung eingesetzt worden sein, Ergebnisse sind nicht bekannt. Der angebliche Längstwellensender unter dem Flughafen Berlin-Tempelhof stellt ein ähnliches Beispiel da. Auch der Mangel an Ergebnissen in bezug auf EM-Wellen kann zwiespältig ausgelegt werden. Möglicherweise werden einige der im Kapitel Ominöse Längstwellensignale beschriebene Signale hierfür eingesetzt, oder es handelt sich um entsprechende Versuche. Es soll durch elektromagnetische Wellen möglich sein, den biologischen Körper Mensch so gut wie vollständig zu kontrollieren und zu steuern. Opfer dieser Maßnahme nehmen elektromagnetisch induzierte Gedanken als eigene Gedanken wahr, es ist nicht oder kaum zu unterscheiden, welche Gedanken das Opfer selbst hat und welche Gedanken dem Opfer induziert wurden. Auch kann der menschliche Körper als biologische Abhöreinrichtung dienen, alles was ein Opfer sieht können auch die Täter sehen, alles was ein Opfer hört, können auch die Täter hören. Siehe auch: Elektrosmog HAARP HAARP steht von einigen Theoretikern im Verdacht, mittels elektromagnetischer Wellen Mind Control zu betreiben. Implantate Diese sollten durch direkte Wirkung auf das Nervensystem funktionieren, ein öffentliches Beispiel hierfür ist die "gesteuerte Ratte", die durch technische Anschlüsse vollkommen lenkbar geworden ist und zur Suche Verschütteter benutzt werden sollte. Die Frage hierbei ist aber nicht, ob man einen Menschen damit gegen seinen Willen kontrollieren kann (das ist mit der Ratte bestätigt), sondern ob man den Willen eines Menschen kontrollieren kann. Ergebnisse darüber sind leider oder vielleicht zum Glück nicht zu finden. Optogenetik Mittels spezieller Viren lässt sich der genetische Code eines photosensitiven Proteins (Kanalrhodopsin-2) in spezifische Gruppen von Nervenzellen einschleusen. Diese Nervenzellen lassen sich dann durch das Einstrahlen von Licht mit der richtigen Wellenlänge gezielt anregen. Dieses Verfahren wurde im Tierversuch mit Mäusen erprobt. *Telepolis:Einbau von falschen Erinnerungen ins Gehirn *Spektrum.de:Per Lichtpuls das Gehirn kontrollieren *Creating a False Memory in the Hippocampus Parasiten Es ist bekannt das Parasiten das Verhalten ihrer Wirte zu ihren Gunsten verändern können. Toxoplasma gondii Beim Menschen steht insbesondere Toxoplasma gondii, ein Einzeller, im Verdacht Verhaltenänderungen zu bewirken. Hauptwirt von Toxoplasma sind Katzen, von deren Kot aus gelangt Toxoplasma in Zwischenwirte, wie etwa Mäuse, welche wiederum von anderen Katzen gefressen werden. Gerade bei Mäusen bewirkt das Urtierchen eine Verhaltensänderung, sie verlieren ihre Angst vor Katzen und sind allgemein risikobereiter. Der Mensch stellt für Toxoplasma eine Sackgasse da, weil Katzen ihn nicht fressen (von vereinzelten Fällen, in denen Wohnungskatzen ihre verstorbenen Besitzer angefressen haben, mal abgesehen), dennoch könnten allein aufgrund der biologischen Ähnlichkeit zwischen Menschen und anderen Säugetieren dieselben Mechanismen der Manipulation durch den Parasiten wirken. Auch ist zu bedenken, dass bis vor wenigen tausend Jahren, ein Mensch noch eine lohnenswerte Beute für Großkatzen (Löwen, Tiger) war. Etwa 60 % der Bevölkerung in Deutschland weisen Antikörper gegen Toxoplasma auf, waren also in ihrem Leben mindestens einmal mit ihm infiziert. Ein Drittel der Menschheit trägt den Erreger in sich. Eine Infektion verläuft in der Regel ohne Symptome. *Focus.de:Katzenparasit Toxoplasma erhöht Selbstmordrisiko bei Frauen *Toxoplasmose: Wie Parasiten uns steuern *Das Erste:Fremdgesteuert durch Parasiten Syphilis Das Bakterium Treponema pallidum spp. pallidum ist Erreger der Syphilis. In früheren Zeiten, in denen Syphilis eine unheilbare Krankheit darstellte, gingen mit ihr im fortgeschrittenem Stadium auch eine starke Degeneration des Geistes einher. Im fortgeschrittenen Stadium wurde hierbei unter anderem auch von einer stark erhöhten Libido berichtet, was einer Ausbreitung des Bakteriums natürlich sehr zuträglich ist. Tollwut Die durch eine Infektion mit dem Rabiesvirus verursachte Tollwut geht mit einer starken Verhaltenänderung einher. Im späten Stadium der Krankheit sind Patienten extrem leicht Reizbar und Schlagen und Beißen um sich, wobei beim Biss wiederum die Krankheit übertragen wird. Zusätzlich entwickeln sie eine extreme Abneigung vor Wasser, was für den Krankheitserreger in sofern von Vorteil ist, als das er im Speichel so nicht verdünnt wird. Die Übertragung von Tollwut über Bisse wird vielfach als ein Ursprung von Vampir- und Werwolf-Mythen angesehen. Hypnose Hypnose bezeichnet ein Verfahren, mit dem Menschen in einen Trancezustand gebracht werden. In der Trance ist die Ansprechbarkeit des Unterbewusstseins sowie die Konzentration erhöht und eine Kritik durch das Bewusstsein verringert. Da die Empfänglichkeit für Hypnose vor allem davon abhängt, wie weit der Hypnotisierte bereit ist, darauf einzugehen, ist die Hypnose nicht grade ein ideales Mittel zur Mind Control, allerdings ist sie, sobald der Patient den falschen Leuten vertraut, eine einfache und effektive Manipulationsmethode. Regressionshypnose Die Regressionshypnose gehört zum Recovery-Paradigma. Laut der Anhänger dieses Paradigmas werden traumatische Erlebnisse soweit verdrängt (oder manchmal auch abgespaltet, siehe Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung), dass sie bewusst nicht mehr erinnerlich wären, aber unterbewusst wirkten. Die Erinnerungen könnten hierbei durch Regressionshypnose wiederhergestellt werden, um sie verarbeitbar zu machen. Dass die dabei wiederhergestellten Erinnerungen oft Entführung durch Außerirdische, satanisch-ritueller Missbrauch und frühere Reinkarnationen betrafen, zeigt sehr deutlich, das ihre Anwendung keinesfalls den Mainstream innerhalb der Psychotherapie betrifft. Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen zeigten unterdessen, dass durch die Ausschaltung des kritischen Bewusstseins bei der Hypnose die unbewusste Phantasie der Patienten sehr schnell Informationen dazudichtet und sie als Realität behandelt, so dass es leicht ist, durch gezieltes Suggerieren den Patienten eine Erinnerung erfinden zu lassen. Kritikern zufolge könnte die Regressionshypnose Pseudoerinnerungen schaffen, was sie für die Verwendung von Verschwörungstheoretikern, UFOlogen und Esoteriker prädestiniere. Hierbei sei noch nicht mal von einem bösartigem Vorsatz des Therapeuten auszugehen, da dieser selbst unterbewusst (etwa weil er ein bestimmtes Ergebnis erwartet) die Erinnerung suggeriere. Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung Einige Verschwörungstheoretiker gehen davon aus, das eine effektive Methode um einen Menschen vollständig steuern zu können eine sogenannte Bewusstseinskontrolle durch Persönlichkeitsspaltung oder auch Trauma-basierte Bewusstseinskontrolle darstellt. Kerngedanke ist hierbei das Kinder und Jugendliche, seltener Erwachsene, zur Verkraftung von extrem traumatische Erlebnissen sich in multible Identitäten aufspalten, von denen jede einzeln unterschiedliche Merkmale besitzt. Diese einzel Identitäten könnten wiederum programmiert werden durch bestimmte Schlüsselreize aktiviert zu werden um bestimmte Tätigkeiten durchzuführen. Zur Schaffung der multiblen Persönlichkeit und zu deren Destabilisierung (Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung) kommt ein buntes Sammelsurium an Grausamkeiten zum Einsatz, von Elektroschocks, Drogen, Folter (Stress), Reiz-Isolation bis hin zu simulierten Nahtod-Erfahrungen reicht. Eine so traumatisierte Identität wiederum soll zugänglich für Hypnose sein, wodurch ein Großteil der Programmierung erfolgt. Da die einzelnen Identitäten oft nichts voneinander wissen und oft nur die jeweilige Identität in der Lage ist sich ihrer Handlungen zu erinnern, besteht die Möglichkeit das eine normale Identität erhalten wird, die nach der Programmierung ein ganz normales Leben führt und so als "Schläfer" fungiert. Bewusstseinskontrolle durch Persönlichkeitsspaltung wird oft auch im Kontext von sogenannten satanisch-rituellem Missbrauch betrachtet. Hierbei ist allerdings unklar inwiefern Satanismus überhaupt eine Rolle spielt, häufig wird er nur als Deckmantel betrachtet um wiederhergestellte Erinnerungen an die Programmierung als unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Auch über den Umfang in dem angeblich Bewusstseinskontrolle durch Persönlichkeitsspaltung durchgeführt wird, herrscht Unklarheit. Verwandte Themen * Die Wahrheit über Mind Control als Protokoll eines Betroffenen *Metaprogrammierung *MK Ultra *Gegeninitiation Anderer Grund für Mindcontrol und Gangstalking telepathische und psychokinetische angriffe Angriffe Teil des blogs Die Wahrheit über Mind Control als Protokoll eines Betroffenen der Blog https://telepathietelekineseterror4.blogspot.co.at/ warum ist es keine Technik https://youtu.be/21doho7rCBc Weblinks *Psiram: Mind Control *Strahlenwaffen.ch *Conspiracy Wiki: **Mind control **Monarch Mind Control en:Mind control Category:Bewusstseinskontrolle Kategorie:Gangstalking Kategorie:Überarbeiten